memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Royaume-Uni
Le Royaume-Uni (United Kingdom) est un ancien Etat européen sur Terre, composé de plusieurs nations : Angleterre, Ecosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande du Nord (jusqu'en 2025) :Il est possible que le Royaume-Uni ait fait partie de l'Hégémonie Européenne et de l'Alliance Européenne. Géographie Villes * Aberdeen {Ecosse} - (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") * Cambridge {Angleterre} - localisation de la prestigieuse Université de Cambridge (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Douvres {Angleterre} - (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") * Edimbourg {Ecosse} (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home & TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Glasgow {Ecosse} - Lieu de naissance de Ronin (TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Liverpool {Angleterre} - (VOY: "Death Wish") * Londres {Angleterre} - capitale du Royaume-Uni (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" ; TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II" ; VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") * Nottingham {Angleterre} - (TNG: "QPid") Lieux * Université de Cambridge (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Devonshire - comté anglais (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") * Château de Glamis (TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Hertfordshire - comté anglais (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") * Highlands - région montagneuse écossaise (DS9: "Change of Heart") * Loch Ness - lac écossais (TAS: "Bem") * Forêt de Sherwood (TNG: "QPid" & DS9: "Q-Less") * Solentshire (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") Histoire * 1707 - Acte d'Union entre le Royaume d'Angleterre et le Royaume d'Ecosse, créant le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne. ( ) * 29 septembre 1758 - Naissance d'Horatio Nelson (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data" & "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" ; ) * 1775 à 1783 - Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever" ; TNG: "The High Ground ; ) *'22 janvier 1788' - Naissance du poète George Gordon Byron (VOY: "Darkling" ; ) *'31 octobre 1795' - Naissance du poète John Keats (TNG: "Schisms" ; DS9: "The Muse" ; ) *'30 août 1797' - Naissance de la romancière Mary Shelley (ENT: "Horizon" ; ) ---- * 1801 - Acte d'Union entre le Royaume de Grande-Bretagne et le Royaume d'Irlande, créant le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. ( ) *'21 octobre 1805' - Bataille de Trafalgar : La bataille navale de Trafalgar opposa les flottes franco-espagnole combinées à la flotte britannique au large du Cap Trafalgar. Les britanniques, menés par Horatio Nelson à bord du [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]], l'emportèrent sur les Franco-Espagnols. L'un des ancètres de Jean-Luc Picard prit part à cette bataille. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" ; Star Trek: Generations ; ) *'7 février 1812' - Naissance de l'écrivain Charles Dickens (ENT: "Cold Station 12" ; TNG: "Devil's Due" ; ) *'18 juin 1815' - Bataille de Waterloo : Cette bataille opposa l'armée française menée par Napoléon aux forces alliés Anglo-hollandaises menées par le duc de Wellington et prussiennes sous le commandement du maréchal Blücher. La bataille se solda par la défaite de Napoléon. (VOY: "The Thaw" ; ) *'1818' - Mary Shelley publie "Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne" (ENT: "Horizon" ; ) *'8 janvier 1823' - Naissance du scientifique Alfred Russel Wallace (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I" ; ) *'18 novembre 1836' - Naissance de l'écrivain / compositeur William S. Gilbert (Star Trek: Insurrection ; TNG: "Disaster" ; ) *'1838-1839' - Charles Dickens publie "Nicholas Nickleby" (ENT: "Cold Station 12" ; ) *'13 mai 1842' - Naissance du compositeur Arthur Sullivan (Star Trek: Insurrection ; TNG: "Disaster" ; ) *'17 décembre 1843' - Charles Dickens publie "A Christmas Carol" (TNG: "Devil's Due" ; ) * 26 juillet 1856 - Naissance de l'écrivain irlandais George Bernard Shaw à Dublin (VOY: "In the Flesh" ; ) *'22 mai 1859' - Naissance de l'écrivain Arthur Conan Doyle (TNG: "Lonely Among Us", "Elementary, Dear Data" ; "Ship in a Bottle" ; ) *'21 septembre 1866' - Naissance de l'écrivain H.G. Wells (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" ; VOY: "The 37's" ; ENT: "Similitude" ; ) *'30 novembre 1874' - Naissance de Winston Churchill (ENT: "Storm Front" ; ) *'1878' - Gilbert et Sullivan écrivent et composent l'opéra "HMS Pinafore" (Star Trek: Insurrection ; ) *'1er juin 1878' - Naissance de l'écrivain John Masefield (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ; ) *'1879' - Gilbert et Sullivan écrivent et composent l'opéra "The Pirates of Penzance" (TNG: "Disaster" ; ) * 2 février 1882 - Naissance de l'écrivain irlandais James Joyce à Dublin (TNG: "Captain's Holiday" ; ) *'11 septembre 1885' - Naissance de l'écrivain D.H. Lawrence (VOY: "In the Flesh" ; ) *'1887' - L'écrivain Arthur Conan Doyle publie le premier roman sur Sherlock Holmes (TNG: "Lonely Among Us", "Elementary, Dear Data" & "Ship in a Bottle" ; ) *'23 novembre 1887' - Naissance de l'acteur Boris Karloff (ENT: "Horizon" ; ) *'1898' - H.G. Wells publie "La guerre des mondes" (ENT: "Similitude" ; ) *'10-15 avril 1912' - Lancement du [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Le navire coulera quelques jours plus tard après une collision avec un iceberg (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I" ; ) 1914-1918]] *'1914-1918' - Première Guerre Mondiale (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly" ; TOS: "Bread and Circuses" ; ). ---- *'1922' - Indépendance de l'Etat libre d'Irlande, sans l'Irlande du Nord. ( ) *'7 septembre 1923' - Naissance de Peter Lawford (DS9: "What You Leave Behind" ; ) *'15 décembre 1923' - Naissance du scientifique Freeman Dyson (TNG: "Relics" ; ) *'13 octobre 1925' - Naissance de Margaret Thatcher (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II" ; ) *'1927' - Suite à l'indépendance de l'Etat libre d'Irlande, le nom officiel devient Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. ( ) *'Septembre 1938' - conférence de Munich entre le Royaume-Uni, la France, l'Italie et l'Allemagne (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ; ) *'1939-1945' - Seconde Guerre Mondiale (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II" ; ENT: "Storm Front, Part I" & "II" ; ) *'8 janvier 1942' - Naissance du scientifique Stephen Hawking (TNG: "The Host" & "Descent, Part I" ; Star Trek: Generations ; ) *'6 mai 1953' - Naissance de Tony Blair à Edimbourg (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II" ; ) *'20 septembre 1967' - Lancement du [[RMS Queen Elizabeth 2|RMS Queen Elizabeth 2]] (TNG: "The Neutral Zone" ; ) *'2025' - Réunification de l'Irlande après plus d'un siècle de violence. La réunification est considérée comme étant largement le résultat de l'usage du terrorisme comme instrument politique. (TNG: "The High Ground") *'2067' - L'astronome britannique John Burke de la Royal Academy cartographie la zone de l'espace qui inclue la Planète de Sherman. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles" & ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") *'22ème siècle' - Le Royaume-Uni devient membre de la Terre Unie. *'2152' - L'équipe de football anglaise se qualifie pour la Coupe du Monde. (ENT: "Minefield") Flotte *'Flotte de la Royal Air Force' *'Flotte de la Royal Navy' : **[[HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]] **[[HMAV Bounty|HMAV Bounty]] **[[HMS Clement|HMS Clement]] **[[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]] (probablement) **[[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]] **[[HMS Lord Nelson|HMS Lord Nelson]] (probablement) **[[HMS New Zealand|HMS New Zealand]] (probablement) **[[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] *'Flotte civile' : **[[RMS Queen Elizabeth 2|RMS Queen Elizabeth 2]] **[[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] Britanniques *Tony Blair *John Burke *George Gordon Byron *Winston Churchill *Cray *Charles Dickens *Arthur Conan Doyle *Freeman Dyson *William S. Gilbert *Stephen Hawking *James Joyce *Boris Karloff *John Keats *Peter Lawford *D.H. Lawrence *John Masefield *Horatio Nelson *Malcolm Reed *Stuart Reed *George Bernard Shaw *Mary Shelley *Percy Bysshe Shelley *Arthur Sullivan *Margaret Thatcher *Alfred Russel Wallace *H.G. Wells :''Voir aussi : Anglais, Ecossais et Irlandais'' Anecdotes et autres informations *'Acteurs britanniques de Star Trek' : **Emily Bergl (Bethany dans ENT: "North Star") **David Tristan Birkin (René Picard dans TNG: "Family" et Jean-Luc Picard (jeune) dans TNG: "Rascals") **Kim Braden (Elise Picard dans Star Trek: Generations et Janet Brooks dans TNG: "The Loss") **Paul Collins (Zlangco dans DS9: "Battle Lines") **Olivia d'Abo (Amanda Rogers dans TNG: "True Q") **Greg Ellis (Ekoor dans DS9: "What You Leave Behind") **Dominic Keating (Malcolm Reed) **Malcolm McDowell (Tolian Soran dans Star Trek: Generations) **Leonard Mudie ([[SS Columbia|survivant du SS Columbia]] dans TOS: "The Cage") **Jean Simmons (Norah Satie dans TNG: "The Drumhead") **Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) **Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) **Dyanne Thorne (femme inconnue dans TOS: "A Piece of the Action") **David Warner (St. John Talbot dans Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Gorkon dans Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country et Gul Madred dans TNG) **Russell Watson (interprète de "Faith of the Heart" la chanson du générique d'ENT) *'Ecrivains et scénaristes britanniques de Star Trek' : **James Blish **James Swallow Liens externes Category:Gouvernements Category:Terre de:Vereinigtes Königreich en:Great Britain nl:Groot Brittannië